The present invention relates to a portable heating system.
For small-scale heating systems, the use of nickel chromium wire, resistance coils, and other types of resistors as heating elements is well known in the art. A current is passed through these heating elements to generate heat. The more current that passes through the heating element, the more heat the heating element generates. However, heating elements in small scale heating systems are often operated well below their full capacity because of a concern for structural damage to the heating elements from overheating.
It is thus desired to provide a portable heating system that regulates the temperature of a heating element efficiently without overheating and that enables operation of the heating element at full capacity.